


Coming Together

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, May/December Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, Sort of plot, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim visits Spock Prime on New Vulcan and, both of them lonely, they begin an affair. Considering everything, is there really a future between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This house is nice,” Jim said after he finished the tour with Spock, the elder. The Enterprise was on a supply run to the new colony. Spock, his first officer, had gone to visit his father, Sarek, along with Uhura. They’d invited him along but then Spock-this Spock-had invited him to come visit him, and it had seemed far less intrusive then the family gathering with Sarek.

“It is suitable for my needs,” Spock agreed. “Would you like tea?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, thanks.”

Spock went into the kitchen and began to make a pot of tea. In many ways he reminded Jim of his first officer, but obviously at an advanced age. He was perhaps less serious than Spock was though. 

“How come you’re not as stiff and unyielding as him?” Jim heard himself blurt out.

“You speak of my counterpart,” Spock said quietly.

Jim sighed. “Yeah. He’s so uptight. I mean we’re friends. We are. We do lots of stuff together. But he still holds back so much from me.”

“My circumstances were different than his. For instance, I was never romantically involved with Uhura.”

Jim winced and lowered his gaze.

“That bothers you.”

“No,” Jim denied. “I mean, it’s fine. It’s just…I thought…never mind.”

Spock picked up the pot and two cups and walked into the living room. He set them on the coffee table in front of the couch and then bade Jim to sit there with him. Jim noticed that after Jim sat first, Spock sat very close to him.

“You saw my relationship with my Jim when I melded with you,” Spock speculated.

Jim nodded. “Yeah.”

“We served together for several years before we gave into our romantic inclinations.”

“But as you pointed out, you weren’t with Uhura.”

“No, but we each engaged in other romantic liaisons. Jim in particular.”

“Maybe. But they don’t seem to be slowing down in their relationship at all.”

“It makes you sad.”

“I can’t do anything about it, anyway,” Jim replied softly. “I’m certainly not going to tell him how I feel.”

Spock brushed the back of his hand over Jim’s cheek. “I do not like to see you sad.”

Jim scooted even closer until he was nearly in Spock’s lap. He licked his dry lips and was very aware that Spock watched the movement of his tongue with interest.

“That is a habit my Jim did not have,” Spock remarked.

“No? Does it-does it bother you that we have differences?”

Spock shook his head. “It fascinates me. And in every way in which my mind and body reacts to you it is the same.”

“Yeah?” He licked his lips again. Totally on purpose. Spock’s eyes narrowed and focused completely on Jim’s mouth.

“You are teasing me, young one.”

“No.” Jim shook his head and leaned in close, kissing Spock hard. At first, the elder Spock remained stiff and unresponsive. Jim was pretty sure it was by sheer will. Jim kept kissing the statue of Spock anyway, and lifted his hand to Spock’s jaw. He rubbed his thumb just under Spock’s lips and the stoic older Vulcan moaned and began to kiss Jim back fervently.

Jim sighed into the kiss and parted his lips to allow Spock’s tongue access to his mouth. He moved his hand from Spock’s jaw to the back of the Vulcan’s neck.

Jim found himself suddenly flat on his back on the couch with a very strong Vulcan above him, kissing him as though his very life depended on it. Jim returned the kisses just as frantically, not caring at all if he needed to breathe.

He could feel the press of Spock’s arousal against him and his own cock rose in happy answer. He groaned and rose up as Spock’s hand slid down to palm his cock through his pants.

“Spock,” he gasped as he tore his mouth away from the older Vulcan to finally catch his breath.

“I desire you.”

Jim licked his lips again. “Well, hot damn.”

Spock’s hand moved up slightly to the zipper of Jim’s pants, which he deftly lowered, before parting the opening and slipping his hand inside to withdraw Jim’s now achingly hard dick. A strong grip closed around the shaft, jerking it rapidly until Jim was springing off the bed, his back arching.

Spock stopped his ministrations for a moment but only to scoot down Jim’s body. He drew Jim’s cock into his mouth and began to suck Jim like Jim’s dick was a Vulcan’s favorite popsicle.

Jim frantically threaded his fingers in his soft brown tresses as he held Spock to him while Spock fed upon Jim’s dick. Jim was panting and moaning like a damn animal, but hell he was pretty sure Spock was the best cocksucker in the whole damn universe.

“Oh my God, Oh my God,” Jim babbled, unable to stop the incoherent words from spilling from his lips as Spock deep-throated him. Even as Spock continued to give him the best damn blowjob of his life, he felt his pants and boxer briefs being yanked down and away from his ass, down to his knees.

Spock released his cock—to Jim’s dismay—long enough to get rid of Jim’s boots, before he once more dove down on Jim’s dick, with renewed vigor. Spock stuck a long finger into his own mouth next to Jim’s cock, and then that finger ended up pressing between Jim’s ass cheeks and into his hole. Jim howled.

“Spock, fuck!”

This time Spock stopped and pulled Jim’s pants and boxer briefs off, but instead of returning to Jim’s dripping cock, his tongue shoved into Jim’s asshole. Jim almost stopped breathing. He dug his nailed so hard into the couch, he was sure he was tearing it to shreds. Over and over Spock tongue fucked him, with Jim’s legs held high up in the air. His already ready to blow cock lay against his thigh, so Jim reached down to grasp it, jerking it roughly as Spock rimmed him.

He threw his head back against the couch as stars exploded behind his vision, his body rocking with the most powerful orgasm he could remember. Cum splattered everywhere and his legs shook with the force of it.

He watched through half-closed eyes as the elder Spock merely moved the folds of robe he wore aside and, hovering above Jim, he pushed his cock into Jim’s ass. He expected pain, a burning stretch, but there was nothing, just acceptance as his body welcomed his Vulcan lover in. It occurred to Jim, dazed as he was, that Spock’s cock must be self-lubricating, and hell didn’t that come in handy.

Spock had hiked Jim’s legs high, his feet almost to the Vulcan’s shoulders, as he bent Jim back and pistoned into him again and again with staggering force that made the very couch move across the floor. Who knew Vulcans could be such raging maniacs when it came to sex. Jim smiled lazily, unable to become aroused again so soon, but loving the feeling of being so used by this man…this Vulcan of all beings.

It seemed to go on for a long time to Jim, Spock thrusting into him, spreading him wide with each powerful press into his flesh. Finally the elder Spock tensed above him, Spock’s face showing absolute beautiful ecstasy in that moment as he pumped three more times and then poured his seed into Jim.  

He collapsed into Jim’s arms and Jim held him close, kissing Spock’s forehead. Eventually Spock moved his face until their lips were within inches of each other’s again and they resumed kissing, slowly and softly this time, with no urgency. He could taste his own mustiness on Spock’s tongue and lips and perhaps he should be embarrassed but he wasn’t...not at all.

Jim smiled against Spock’s lips. “Want to move to the bed?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, ashaya. In a moment.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Jim woke to fingers massaging his head. He sighed contentedly as he opened his eyes. He was lying across Spock, who had held him close. They were still on the couch.

“I fell asleep?”

“You did.”

“Sorry.”

“There is no need for apology. I found it pleasant to be your resting place.”

Jim smiled and reached up to finger the gray fringe of hair across Spock’s forehead.

“I am old,” Spock said quietly.

“That’s not why I was touching your hair,” Jim replied. “It’s just…soft. I like it.”

“Nevertheless I am old.” Spock’s fingers continued to massage and pet Jim’s head. “Do you have regrets, ashayam?”

“Regrets?” He met Spock’s gaze. “No. You’re amazing. I adore you.”

Spock’s lips curved up. “You are beautiful.”

“How about you, Spock? Do you have regrets?”

“That is a vague question, Jim, which has many answers.”

“I mean about this, about me.”

“Yes and no.”

Jim huffed out a frustrated laugh. “Getting straight answers out of you is always a challenge.”

Spock lifted Jim’s chin with his thumb and kissed him. “Do I regret being with you? No. Perhaps I should, for I am many years older than you.”

“Spock—”

He touched his fingertips to Jim’s lips to stop his words. “However I find that my love and desire overwhelm common sense where you are concerned. I do not know how many years I have left, Jim, and if I can spend even a short time of those years in your company, I can find no fault with my actions. You are far too connected to me to allow me to resist you, and the truth is, I do not even wish to resist.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock.

“But I do have regrets. I regret that due to my advanced age I will be unable to spend as much time with you as I would like to,” Spock admitted. “And perhaps I should feel a tiny bit of guilt for being with you when my young counterpart is not.”

Jim shook his head. “Don’t. He doesn’t want me. Not that way. He is content with what he has. Why shouldn’t we have what we want?”

“Perhaps he is, perhaps he is not. In any case, I did say only a tiny bit.”

“Well, provided it is only a tiny bit and won’t keep you from being with me, then okay.”

“It will not,” Spock assured him. “I have become selfish in my old age.”

Jim snuggled into him. “We didn’t drink the tea.”

“Do you wish me to reheat it?”

“Later maybe.”

“Are you hungry?”

“A little. But I don’t want to eat just yet,” Jim said.

Spock’s finger caressed the roundness of Jim’s ear. “What do you want, ashal-veh?”

Jim smiled. “I want to try out your bed.”

“For that we will be required to move.”

“Something tells me once we get there, you won’t mind that I made you move.” Jim winked at the elder Vulcan and then pulled out of Spock’s arms and stood up from the couch. He reached a hand down to Spock. “Come on.”

Spock allowed himself to be drawn to his feet, and he was adorably rumbled. His robe gaping open where he had loosened it earlier, his Vulcan haircut all askew. Jim dropped his gaze to between Spock’s legs and his already aroused cock which Jim could see through the opening in Spock’s robe.

Spock arched a brow when he noticed Jim looking. “You stand naked before me. What else did you expect?”

Jim laughed and pulled Spock toward the bedroom. Once they were there he pushed the robe off Spock’s shoulders until it fell off his body and pooled on the floor.

He pressed Spock down onto the bed on his back. Jim knelt on the bed next to him, grasping Spock’s erection in his fist, drawing a moan out of the Vulcan.

Jim grinned down at him. “I have to say I love that your cock self-lubricates.”

“It does indeed, as you humans would say, come in handy.”

“It’s like the greatest gift for my ass.”

“Jim.”

He threw his head back on a chuckle, then straddled Spock. Spock’s eyes fairly glowed with the heat of his desire. 

“You want me, don’t you?”

“I will not deny I wish to be inside you.”

He said it so primly that Jim could barely contain his smile.

“Your wish is my command, Spock.”

Jim reached back to spread the cheeks of his ass as he very slowly lowered himself on Spock’s long, thick cock. His ass was being filled with so much Vulcan dick that even with the lubrication provided by that spectacular appendage, Jim sucked in a breath.

Spock stilled. “Jim?”

“Just-Just a minute.”

“Am I injuring you?”

Jim shook his head as he loosened his muscles and took in more of the fat cock. Spock’s fingers had reached up to anchor on either side of Jim’s hipbones. Spock’s dick fully breached him as Jim let out a groan.

Jim began to thrust down on Spock’s cock, then pulling out almost completely before bearing down to fully seat himself once more. Each time Spock nailed Jim’s prostate, Jim moaned. It was torture, it was ecstasy. He wanted to stroke his cock but he was afraid moving his hands from his grip on Spock’s sides would dislodge him as Spock was pushing up into him with great force.

As though he could read his mind—and hell, telepath, so yeah, maybe—Spock moved one hand off of Jim’s hipbone to encircle Jim’s shaft.

“Oh, fuck,” Jim groaned. “Yes. God. Just like that. Fuck.”

If anyone had told him sex with this Vulcan was going to be this intense, this good, this fucking fantastic, really, he would have attacked him on Delta Fucking Vega.

Jim had seen ancient footage of bucking broncos in bars and such from old Earth, and just then, as he seemed to be flying in the air as they fucked, Jim thought maybe Spock was his bronco.

Jim closed his eyes, feeling Spock’s cock pound into him, fill him, practically split him open. It went on for a long time, neither of them in a hurry for it to end. Whenever he felt himself getting close he would squeeze his dick to stop the impending explosion. He was covered in a sheen of sweat now, his body becoming more and more slippery as the fucking continued.

When once again he felt his orgasm approaching, Jim’s breaths shuddered in his lungs. He opened his eyes and met the hot gaze of Spock. The Vulcan gave a single nod, but Jim understood. He didn’t stop his orgasm this time, instead letting it overtake him, shake him to his core, as ropes of cum shot out all over Spock, painting him as Jim’s.

With a keening cry, Jim desperately held on as Spock shot up into him, moans of pleasure spilling from Spock’s lips as he emptied into Jim.

He slipped off Spock’s now flaccid dick and flopped down exhausted and sweaty next to his lover.

“Holy Jesus,” Jim panted. “You’re so-so—”

“Yes?”

Jim laughed. “Incredible.”

“You are not so bad yourself, my beautiful young one.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Spock was just pouring out cups of tea when Jim emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered and attired in one of Spock’s own robes rather than his uniform. To say that Jim looked fetching would be an understatement.

“Good news,” Jim announced. “My request for a few days of shore leave while we are here has been approved.”

“That is indeed good news. May I hope to presume you will remain with me for the duration?”

“I definitely am.” Jim took the cup Spock held out for him and perched himself on a stool in front of where Spock stood in the kitchen. “I just informed Spock of the extra time and that I was staying with you.”

“That must not have gone well.”

Jim shrugged and took a sip of the tea. “I have no idea as I just sent it as a message, but I doubt he will mind a few days extra visit with Sarek.”

Spock shook his head and allowed a hint of his amusement to show through. “You know well I refer to your staying with me.”

“I promise you, he doesn’t care.”

Spock felt certain that was not true, but on the other hand his young counterpart’s reticence where Jim was concerned was his own problem, and at the moment, with Jim sitting in Spock’s kitchen, dressed in Spock’s robe, he simply could not care.

“So, what are we going to eat?” Jim wondered. “Besides each other.”

“As tempting as it is to take you back to bed, I do believe it would be prudent to fulfill our nutritional needs first.”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “You do find the longest way to simply say, let’s eat before we fuck again.”

“You are truly impossible sometimes.”

Jim just laughed again and if Spock were to admit it, he said such things entirely to elicit such a response out of Jim. This young Jim had an infectious laugh.

“So? What are we having? Don’t tell me! Plomeek soup.”

“You know of Plomeek soup?”

“One time when I wasn’t feeling it well Spock served it to me. I think I offended him though when I told him I’d rather have chicken soup after tasting it.” Jim smiled faintly. “It’s kind of…”

“Bland.”

“A little. Yeah.” Jim blushed which of course Spock found adorable.

“I am aware humans find it so. Have no fear, Jim, I am not serving Plomeek soup.”

“I’d totally eat it if you did.”

Spock nodded. “While your willingness to accommodate me is appreciated, as you are my guest, I would prefer to accommodate you. I will be making a squash casserole.”

“Yeah? That doesn’t sound so bad. I like squash.”

“I remember,” Spock said, before he could stop the words from coming out. He turned away, realizing it was his captain he recalled that liked squash. He’d had no real idea if this Jim did.

“Hey.” Jim touched his arm and when Spock turned around he saw that Jim had left his seat and was now standing in the kitchen next to Spock. “What’s wrong? Why’d you get all quiet?”

“I realized based on what my Jim liked, I assumed you would as well. That is perhaps wrong of me,” Spock admitted.

“Well, now I am your Jim. Here in this universe anyway, right?”

He nodded.

Jim smiled. “And I do like squash. So you are not wrong. Spock, there’s gonna be a little occasional weirdness between us because of him and because of my first officer. But that’s okay, isn’t it?”

“You are quite correct.”

“Can I help with anything?” Jim asked then.

“No. It is a small matter and I will have it in the oven in no time. Why don’t you take your tea and that book you arrived with and go sit on the couch for a bit?”

“I can—”

“Jim, you are on leave. I wish you to relax and enjoy it. I know you overwork yourself on the ship.” When Jim had arrived earlier, Spock had not failed to notice the extreme fatigue obvious in Jim’s face and the way he held his body. Spock would not allow him to overtax himself when he was on New Vulcan. He would ensure Jim got lots of rest.

Jim smiled and nodded. “All right.” He took his tea and picked up the book he’d left on the coffee table earlier and curled up on the couch. Spock set to work.

He had just put the casserole in the oven, to be finished in thirty minutes, when Jim looked up from his book.

“About Pon Farr.”

Spock barely kept from stumbling. He cleared his throat. “What about it?” He made his way from the kitchen over to the couch, where he sat beside Jim. “Surely you are not reading about that in a book.”

Jim put aside the book and then moved so that he was in Spock’s lap, straddling him. He leaned down to kiss Spock. For a moment, Spock allowed himself to be distracted by the heady kisses. Jim was an extraordinary kisser, which Spock appreciated very much. Jim’s tongue slipped inside Spock’s mouth causing Spock to moan his approval. They did not really have time to copulate before dinner, but Spock felt himself growing hard nevertheless in response to Jim’s hungry kisses.

Finally he put his hand on Jim’s jaw to part their lips. “Jim. You are distracting me. Why are you bringing up Pon Farr?”

Jim licked his lips and gazed at Spock, a little dazed. “Uh.”

“Focus,”

“Oh. I just…you know. I’ve heard of it. I assume you still experience it?”

“My duration of Pon Farr is shortened from what it was when I was younger, but you are correct, I still experience the mating fever.”

“Yeah? And when do you think the time will be?”

Spock arched a brow. “You need more mating time than we have already experienced?”

Jim laughed. “Well, no. I mean, yeah. I mean right now I’d be ready. I just meant, do we have to do something, like um, you know bond or whatever, so you’d be okay when the time came.”

“Ah.” Spock nodded. “ I see.” He hesitated.

“What?”

“You are already my t’hy’la.”

“What’s that?”

“It is similar to a bondmate as you understand the reference. I was bonded to Jim in this way, as you may recall from my meld with you. When you and I melded, my mind recognized you as Jim Kirk, my t’hy’la.” Spock waited for Jim’s reaction with a bit of unease.

However, Jim merely nodded. “Okay. So that’s pretty convenient then, isn’t it?”

Spock rubbed the pad of his thumb across Jim’s bottom lip. “I do not anticipate Pon Farr for two more years. You are not upset to learn my mind reached out for yours?”

“No, why would I be? I already know how I feel about you. How I’ve felt. It’s just one more thing that makes you and me right together.”

Spock opened his mouth to speak when he felt Jim’s hand going up Spock’s robe. “Jim.”

“What?” Jim asked, all innocence.

“Our dinner is in the oven.”

“Uh-huh. For how long?”

“Thirty minutes. Less now.” Spock hitched  a breath as he felt Jim’s warm hand on his bare thigh.

Jim leaned forward enough to kiss Spock again. “Plenty of time to suck your cock,” he said against Spock’s lips.

Spock knew he should protest. Jim was tired. He needed to eat. But the thought of Jim’s mouth on him was too tempting to resist, and the protest died on his lips, as Jim slipped off Spock to kneel on the floor before the couch, fully parting Spock’s robe to expose his stiff member. Spock watched, fascinated, as Jim’s mouth opened wide on the tip of Spock’s penis. He groaned loudly when Jim’s tongue swiped at the slit, then flicked there over and over until Spock found himself panting.

“You are a tease,” Spock said thickly.

Jim shook his head. “I fully intend to make you come down my throat.”

Spock supposed he should be embarrassed by how blatantly sexual Jim was but he found he could not be. He had always enjoyed how much pleasure Jim Kirk got out of being with him and this Jim was no different than the Jim who had been his captain. They were both sexual beings and Spock could not help but appreciate that.

Jim drew Spock’s cock into his mouth, sucking it down with achingly sweet slowness as Spock watched, transfixed. Jim’s fingers curled around the base of Spock’s cock as he swallowed down more of Spock inch by inch. It had been a long time since anyone had given Spock a blowjob. Perhaps it had even been his captain who had last done so. If so, it was appropriate that it was Jim that sucked him again.

Almost of their own will, Spock’s hands went to Jim’s head, holding him there, as though afraid Jim would change his mind and stop. But Jim did not stop. He now had Spock’s penis all the way down his throat as he fondled Spock’s balls. He began to pump himself into Jim’s mouth, unable to stop the movement of his own hips, the need for more, more, of Jim’s mouth.

The oven timer began to beep, but Spock ignored it as Jim’s delicious mouth continued to pleasure him. His thighs tensed as his balls drew tight against his body, and he dug his fingers into Jim’s skull, as he could no longer hold back the wave of his release. He poured into Jim’s mouth, screaming Jim’s name rather in an undignified manner. Jim continued to suck him until there was nothing left for Spock to give. He gently pushed Jim’s head so his lover would release him.

Jim let Spock’s spent cock slip from his mouth. He was grinning madly at Spock, his lips swollen and wet with Spock’s cum. Spock could almost become aroused again just from the sight.

The oven timer continued to beep.

“Hell,” Spock muttered.

Jim’s laugh echoed through Spock’s house.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mm. That was delicious,” Jim told Spock, as he put his arms around Spock’s neck.

“Thank you, ashaya.” Spock nuzzled Jim’s neck.

Jim sighed. “That feels good.”

Spock began to suck marks on Jim’s neck. Perhaps he should be more careful not to mark Jim, but he found himself getting carried away with love bites, especially when Jim clutched him and moaned.

“Jesus, Spock. When are you going to fuck me already?”

“You are eager, my beautiful one.” He could smell Jim’s arousal. His penis rose in response to that of his t’hy’la’s. He lifted Jim up effortlessly until he was sitting on the dining table in Spock’s kitchen. “Shall I take you right here?”

“Yes. God yes. Here. Everywhere. Fuck me in every room in the house and on every piece of furniture.”

Spock slid his robe of Jim’s shoulders until it lay down around Jim’s waist. Young Jim really was gorgeous. Spock’s mouth went dry as his penis became harder still. Eager to be inside Jim. Yes, to take him repeatedly.  It had been years since he felt such passion, though even those years ago it was for Jim Kirk. There were differences but also sameness. His mind recognized Jim’s. His body longed for Jim’s.

He undid the sash at Jim’s waist, letting the robe fall aside to rest on the table surface, revealing all of Jim’s naked golden skin to Spock’s gaze. That his young counterpart would not desire this was unfathomable to him.

Spock’s hands moved to Jim’s hipbones, pulling him down to the edge of the table until his ass was pretty much at Spock’s crotch level. He cupped Jim’s balls, rolling them with his fingers.

“Ah, fuck,” Jim moaned. He spread his legs, giving Spock the perfect view of his puckered pink hole.

“Very soon, t’hy’la.” Spock withdrew a small vial of oil he had pocketed earlier in his robe. While true that his penis provided lubrication, Spock had enough experience with a male lover to know more lubrication was optimal. He oiled his fingers and pushed his index and middle finger into the puckered hole.

Jim clutched the edge of the table, his ass rising up to urge Spock’s questing fingers in deeper. He scissored his digits inside Jim, oiling his channel as much as possible. Spock felt his whole body tremble with powerful lust. His penis had risen high and erect, tenting his robe. He removed his fingers from Jim’s ass and slipped his own robe off to pool at his feet.

Spock grabbed Jim’s legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pushed into his t’hy’la. It was almost too much, Spock had to stop moving to keep from emptying into Jim immediately.

“Spock?” Jim looked at him through hazed eyes.

“One moment.”

Jim moved in a way that cause Spock’s penis to go deeper still and Spock let out a shaky breath. If this young one was going to kill him this way, so be it. Spock could hold himself back no longer. He began to thrust deep and slow, trying to make it last for both of them. But Jim was too eager and perhaps, if Spock were honest, he was too. Soon the two of them were keeping up an almost punishing pace, Jim riding Spock’s cock with great enthusiasm and Spock slamming into Jim hard enough to make the table squeak across the floor.

He’d fisted Jim’s cock, pumping it roughly with each whimper and whine of approval that fell from Jim’s lips. He was a thing of beauty, all flushed and sweat-soaked. And Spock was lost. Unable to stop the orgasm from tightening his balls, Spock groaned hoarsely as his seed poured into his lover. Jim’s cock splurted over Spock’s fingers less than a minute later.

“And that was delicious too,” Jim said with a cocky grin as Spock slipped his flaccid penis from Jim’s body. He sat up on the table, lowering his legs to the ground as he did so.

Spock reached down to pick up the robe he had discarded and slipped it on before helping Jim back into the one he’d worn. “Now I must insist you rest, Jim.”

“I don’t need—”

Spock rested his hand on Jim’s face. “Ashaya, you need rest. I see it in your eyes, I feel it in the tremble of your body. You are barely holding it together. This is your shore leave. You cannot spend the entire time engaged in coitus.”

“Want to bet?”

He saw the stubborn set of Jim’s jaw, the calculation in his gaze. Spock put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “For me.”

“I should help you clean.”

“Jim.”

“I’m not even tired,” Jim protested.

Spock barely held back the human urge to sigh. He moved his hand off Jim’s shoulder and to the nerve on Jim’s neck. He squeezed and scooped up his now unconscious lover. He carried him into the bedroom and placed him in the bed.

“Sleep.” He touched his fingers to Jim’s face.

A short while later, as he was cleaning the kitchen, there was a sharp, insistent knock on his front door.

Spock was unsurprised to find his young counterpart standing there. He brushed past Spock and into Spock’s house.

“Where is my Captain?” the young Spock asked.

“Where is your girlfriend?”

He saw the younger Spock’s jaw tighten. “Where is he?”

“Presently he is sleeping. You can see for yourself.”

His young counterpart followed Spock into his room. He stared down at his captain’s sleeping body.

“He shares your bed?”

“There is only one bed in this house.”

“It is time for him to leave your house.”

“He has another day of shore leave, as I understand it. I believe he intends to spend it with me.”

“You are manipulating him,” young Spock accused him.

“He makes his own decisions.” Spock paused. “As do you.”

“You know nothing.”

“Do I not? I have lived many more years than you, young one. I would urge you to give careful consideration for what you desire for the future.”

“Desire? Such sentiment is illogical.”

“There will be a time when you will not believe so. Do not be foolish.”

“Tell him I was here,” his younger self said, then turned and walked out of the bedroom. Spock heard the front door close a moment later.

He shook his head. Young fool.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jim woke to the feel of arms around him, holding him down. It took him a while to remember where he was and who was latched on to him.

_Oh_.

He was naked. And so was Spock. Quite convenient, Jim thought with a smile. Spock’s morning wood jutted out between Jim’s ass cheeks. Also convenient. It wouldn’t take all that much maneuvering on his part to impale himself on that hard Vulcan cock.

Jim adjusted himself carefully without jostling Spock very much. He spread his legs enough so that he could feel the press of Spock on his hole.

_Well, hello there._

He braced his arms on the bed and pushed back, letting out a shaky breath as the Vulcan’s lubed cock pushed into him. Spock woke instantly and stilled Jim’s movements with fingers digging into Jim’s slim hipbones.

“Spock,” he protested.

“You will hold still a moment while I adjust,” Spock said quietly but firmly. “And good morning.”

Jim huffed a laugh which turned into a moan when Spock slid the fingers of one hand across his abdomen and to his nipples. Spock pinched him there.

“Oh, fuck. Yes. Please.”

Spock fully embedded himself in Jim’s ass then but then stopped again, refusing to move or be hurried.

“Patience,” Spock murmured in Jim’s ear. His sucked lightly on Jim’s earlobe, before moving his lips down to Jim’s jugular. He sucked there too and Jim knew he would be marked by the Vulcan.

With an almost maddening slowness, Spock began to move within him. The fingers that had been teasing and squeezing his nipples now inched down his torso to land on Jim’s cock. Long fingers curled around his shaft.

“This is what you want, ashaya?”

“Yes,” Jim moaned. “Please. I’m going crazy.”

The thrusts in his ass were deep, nailing his prostate repeatedly. Jim closed his eyes, giving himself over to the feeling of being so thoroughly possessed by someone who cared for him as much as Spock did.

Their minds touched even without a meld. Jim felt Spock inside his mind, cradling him, comforting him, feeling the lust the older Vulcan felt for Jim. It increased his own excitement.

Spock was tugging on Jim’s cock rough and quick. He loved it. Wanted more, needed more.

Spock pumped his ass, faster and deeper still. It was as though he might tear Jim asunder. Teeth sunk into his neck just below his ear and Jim gave a keening cry, his dick erupting over Spock’s fingers even as the Vulcan groaned loudly, pumping fast for several more moments before finally giving a cry of his own as he filled Jim.

They lay like that for a bit, Spock still inside him, Jim merely content to feel the Vulcan everywhere.

“My young counterpart came by last night,” Spock said after a long time.

“Hmm?”

“Checking on your welfare,” Spock replied, sounding amused. He pulled out of Jim and Jim turned in his arms, facing him. Spock kissed him thoroughly.

“And of course you told him I’m good.”

“Indeed. I believe he wished to suggest you spend the remainder of your time on New Vulcan at Sarek’s house with him.”

Jim smiled. He could see just the tiniest hint of worry in the older Vulcan’s eyes. Like perhaps he thought Jim would do just that. He shook his head.

“Not going to happen. I’m staying with you. Tonight’s our last night together before I have to return to the ship.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m spending it with you.” Jim grinned as he kissed him. “Preferably in bed.”

“You wish to spend all your time engaged in sexual activity?”

“I sure do. I guess we have to eat from time to time. I’ll allow that.”

“How magnanimous of you.”

Jim smiled at his arched brow. “You can think of a better way for us to spend our time?”

Spock shook his head. “I cannot. I would enjoy very much spending the day engaged in sexual activity with you.”

Jim smiled. “Great. So when are you ready for round two?”

Spock flipped Jim onto his back and began to devour his lips. He supposed Spock was ready for round two now.

****

“Have you ever done it outside?”

Spock looked up from his garden. In spite of Jim saying he wanted to spend the day in bed, the older man had decided they needed a short break outdoors. And Spock wished to water his plants.

“That is my secret.”

Jim laughed. "That means yes.”

Spock shook his head as he stood up and he adjusted his robes. “You are incorrigible.”

“Let’s do it right now.”

Spock arched a brow. “Out here?”

“Uh-huh. We can lay out our robes for a cushion.”

“Jim—”

“Spock. No one will see.”

He knelt at Spock’s feet and reached for Spock’s hands to drag him back down to the ground.

“It is hot out,” Spock said in protest.

“We won’t be out here long. When we’re done we can take a cold shower.” He pushed Spock down onto his back, undoing Spock’s robe as he did so. He spread it out so Spock was laying on it. He left the sleeves on so that Spock would feel less exposed. Then with a smile as he stared into Spock’s dark eyes, he removed his own robe completely. He rolled it up and set it under Spock’s head.

“So considerate,” Spock said, his lips curving in amusement. His cock was hard, jutting up between his thighs in invitation to Jim. Jim licked his lips and adjusted his position so he could take Spock in his mouth. “Jim!”

Fingers threaded into Jim’s hair, strong Vulcan hands holding him there as he bobbed up and down on Spock’s cock for several minutes. He felt the twitch of his own hard dick, so he released Spock with a pop and straddled him on the ground.

“Are you certain you do not wish to move this into the house?”

Jim grinned. “Positive.”

He slammed himself down on Spock’s cock, taking him deep inside immediately. It was fucking fantastic. He braced himself on Spock’s chest and arms as he began to fuck himself on Spock. It was exciting to be like this. Totally uninhibited. Free to give himself over to what he wanted. No orders. No recriminations. Just feeling. Just this.

He rode Spock hard, fast, crazy fast, maybe. They were both panting, both groaning. Spock was coming off the ground even as Jim slammed down on him. One of Spock’s hands went to Jim’s face and the other to Jim’s cock. His pleasure points were accessed even as he felt Spock coming, and Jim came…undone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Spock leaned up on his elbow and gazed down at his young lover. They lay in bed, naked and uncovered, though it was cool in the room for Jim’s benefit. Spock had programmed the temperature in the room for human comfort in the heat. They had just finished another bout of love-making.

It was perhaps a good thing that Jim was returning to the Enterprise in the morning. Not because Spock wished to be parted from him, but the fact was, Spock was too old for this Jim. He did not have the energy to keep up with this Jim, both physically and mentally really. While he treasured this interlude between them, Spock knew, logically, this would be their only time. Jim would go off to adventure after adventure with Spock’s young counterpart—hopefully the young foolish one would finally claim his t’hy’la—and Spock’s life would fade and cease all together as was the way of things.

He stared into the eyes that were perhaps too blue—he could not help thinking they were so very different from his Jim—and forced a lightness into himself he didn’t particularly feel.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he said softly.

“Using an old Earth idiom, Spock?”

“It seemed appropriate.” Spock traced his finger along the curve of Jim’s jaw. He tried to ignore the shake in his old hand, but he did not succeed. “What are you thinking?”

“How much I’ve loved being here with you and how much I’m going to miss you.”

“You will still have me.”

Jim’s smile was sad. “You’re talking about young you? It’s not the same.”

“Why do you say so?”

“He doesn’t love me. Not like you.”

“There is more to his feelings for you then you yet realize, Jim. Vulcans suppress so much and Spock in particular. Believe me, I know what I speak of.”

“Even if some day something happens between me and him, it will not make me miss you less.” Jim’s expression was so earnest it made Spock’s heart ache.

“Our time was meant to be brief, ashayam. We have indulged ourselves perhaps in excess—”

“No.”

Spock touched his fingertips to Jim’s lips. “But I find I cannot really regret it. There are two humans I have known in my long life that I have loved with all that I am and I find it more than a little fascinating that they were both named James T. Kirk.”

Jim’s eyes were glistening a little now, unshed tears sparkling like diamonds. “I don’t regret it either. If this is all I have with you—with any Spock—then it’s enough.”

Spock leaned down to kiss him and Jim’s hand came to clutch the back of Spock’s neck. “We should probably attempt to eat dinner,” Spock said, pulling away slightly when Jim’s kiss became more intense.

“I don’t want to give up a single moment with you to anything as stupid as eating,” Jim murmured.

Spock was aware of Jim’s weirdness about food. Tarsus IV had affected this Jim more than it had affected his own. This Jim took everything so deep. He was fragile in ways Spock’s Jim hadn’t been.

“Very well,” Spock agreed.

“Do you know what I want?” Jim whispered. His hand had come up to caress Spock’s face.

“What, my beautiful one?”

“I want our last time together to be me entering you.”

Spock’s lips curved into a smile. “Then that is what we shall do.”

“Yeah?”

Spock arched a brow. “Of course.”

Jim rose above Spock then, pushing the Vulcan flat on the bed as he fused their lips together. Spock’s hardening penis was gripped with callused fingers as Jim stroked him until Spock was gasping and squirming with need.

“Please, Jim,” Spock begged, even as he felt his skin flush with embarrassment at his lack of control.

Jim grinned wickedly and squirted out excessive amounts of lube all over his penis and fingers. Those callused blunt fingers entered Spock deep, spreading him, using him, making Spock keen with need.

Finally Jim lifted Spock’s legs and wrapped them around his waist as Jim pushed inside Spock’s hole, filling him. It had been many years since Spock had taken a cock inside him. The only one who had ever taken him thusly had been Jim. With his Jim, they’d taken turns more often, but this Jim seemed to prefer to be taken, which had been perfectly acceptable to Spock. But now being filled once more, Spock closed his eyes and gave himself to the ecstasy that was joining with Jim Kirk. Their minds as well as their bodies were one.

In the morning, Spock made Jim breakfast and coffee. They ate quietly, holding hands throughout, and then Spock walked with Jim to the door of his house. He had offered to escort his young lover to the transporter area, but Jim had said he would prefer to part here, in privacy.

For a long time, Jim just hugged Spock and wouldn’t let go.

“Ashayam,” Spock said gently.

“I know.” He sighed. Pulled back. “Will we ever see each other again?”

“I am old, Jim. I feel my life fading away. It is unlikely you will be making a visit to New Vulcan in the future. Logically, I believe this is our parting.”

“I feel that it is too.” Jim drew himself up. “But I’m not going to cry. I’m not going to mourn. What we had was amazing. I don’t want to leave on a sad note.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'du.”

Jim smiled. “And I you.” He raised his fingers in the ta’al. “Live long and prosper, Spock.”

Spock mirrored the action and touched their hands together. “Peace and long life, t’hy’la.”

Jim nodded, lowered his hand and with a parting smile, left Spock and his house behind.

****

Spock—young Spock—was waiting for Jim in the transporter room on the Enterprise when Jim arrived.

“Hey, Spock. Did you enjoy your visit with your father?”

“It was satisfactory, Captain.”

“I should have made time to visit with him. Sorry about that.”

They exited the transporter room and walked down the corridor, side-by-side, and got into the turbolift.

“He understood your preferences,” Spock said quietly.

The turbolift doors opened onto the deck with their quarters. As they exited, Jim glanced at Spock. There was something a bit off in his first officer. “Are you all right?”

They stopped before Jim’s quarters.

“I-I am not sure,” Spock admitted. His dark eyes were turbulent.

Jim stepped closer without realizing it. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you—you were with my counterpart?”

Jim blinked. “What?”

Spock exhaled. “You were intimate with him.” It was no longer a question.

“Spock, what I did, I’m not sure that’s your business.”

“Perhaps not.” Spock looked away, no longer meeting Jim’s gaze. But before he did, Jim caught the longing in his eyes. “If you will excuse me, Captain.”

Spock made to move away.

“Spock, wait.” Jim stopped him by grabbing the blue tunic. He searched Spock’s eyes. His own breath caught at what he saw there. Jim leaned into Spock and kissed him, soft, dry lips on soft, moist lips.

For a moment he thought Spock would push him away, but then Spock made a soft moan, touched the pad on Jim’s door and pushed Jim inside his quarters, the doors closing behind them, their lips locked.

Jim closed his eyes, as his fingers threaded through Spock’s silky hair, and all he could think was…home.  


	7. Chapter 7

Spock was dying. He knew this. There was nothing that he could do about it. Well, that was not altogether true. He was experiencing the fever of Pon Farr. He had hoped he was too old to experience it again, but he had been wrong. Perhaps it had been his relationship with Jim—young Jim—that had spurred him onto experiencing the fever once more. Whatever the case, Spock burned for his mate. Burned for Jim. And Jim was not there. He was with young Spock. And Spock would die without him.

That his fate should once again involve Jim Kirk should not have surprised him.  Their lives were co-mingled for eternity, in any universe, in any timeline. Spock had never believed in fate…until he met James T. Kirk.

For the first two days of the fever he had endured it with very focused meditation. By the third day no amount of meditation helped. Spock became more angry and frustrated. He was being consumed by the darkness.

Then there was a knock on his door. It started out softly and Spock chose to ignore it. He wanted no visitors. But the knock became more and more persistent until it practically shook the house. Spock became angry.

He went to the door and wrenched it open, ready to tear the head off the invader.

“Jim,” Spock whispered hoarsely.

For though he suspected he might be hallucinating, Jim Kirk, young and beautiful, just as he had been when Spock had last seen him, stood on his doorstep, wearing his Starfleet uniform.

Jim pushed past Spock and into Spock’s home. He kicked the door closed. “Yeah, it’s me. I was ready to break the damn door down.”

“Why are you here?” Spock managed to get out even though every part of him screamed ‘seize your mate’. 

“You know why. How could you not contact me?”

“Contact you?”

Jim blew out a breath that was half frustration, half anger. “You’re in Pon Farr. Were you just going to let yourself die?”

“How did you know?”

“How do you think I know?” Jim stepped close, too close. Spock could not resist much longer. He sniffed the air, the scent of his mate. “God, Spock. I came as soon as I could. Tell me it’s not too late.”

“My counterpart—”

“This is about you and me and no one else. You need me, you have me.” Jim licked his lips. “Take me.”

There was never any real doubt that the moment Jim stepped through his door and into his house that Spock would take him. Repeatedly.

He seized Jim by his biceps and yanked him forward. His mouth slid over Jim’s even as Jim’s gasp of surprise was swallowed by Spock’s assault. He would have Jim here, right on the floor by the couch. It was nothing at all to push Jim to the floor and cover his young body with Spock’s.

Spock tore at the clothing, wanting his mate naked and ready and not caring at all how it happened except that it happened quickly.

His hands smoothed over silken masculine skin, relearning the flesh he had hardly forgotten. His cock was hard and aching to find release in Jim’s young body. Spock lifted Jim’s legs, hesitating only briefly to make sure that Jim would not feel too much pain at his rough entry, relief settling in when he realized Jim had already applied lube to his anus.

“Jim,” he gasped as his cock pushed in to Jim’s tight channel. It was his salvation if Spock believed in such a thing, and he began to rut deeply into the willing human beneath him. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist, urging him on, raising his ass to meet every powerful thrust of Spock’s cock into his body.

Spock shook with the intensity of the orgasm he felt building at the base of his member. He curled his own fingers around Jim’s stiff dick, stroking it fast and roughly until Jim mewled with need.

“I cannot—”

“Then don’t.”

Spock cried out as his cock pulsed and released his sperm inside his mate. Jim’s spunk covered Spock’s fingers as he too found his release.

****

He was resting for a short time. Or allowing Jim to rest more accurately. He had moved them to the bed for Jim’s comfort, having enough sense during Pon Farr to see to Jim’s needs. If there was no challenge to his claim the fever was much easier to deal with.

He had taken Jim many times already and so he was calm now. At his age the Pon Farr did not last as long as it had in his younger days, but even as he watched the rise and fall of Jim’s chest, Spock wanted him.

Spock did feel a sense of guilt where his young counterpart was concerned. Jim did not wish to discuss it but he had no doubt that his younger self had to be aware of Jim being there with him. He did not wish to be the cause of distress in their relationship and yet he _was_ Spock.  A fact Jim seemed to fully understand. Would his younger self understand that? He did not know.

Blue eyes suddenly opened and stared at Spock with singular focus. They were a particularly beautiful shade of blue and so assessing that sometimes Spock found himself lost in them.

Jim’s tongue came out and traced over his lips, a habit his own Jim had never displayed. As usual, Spock found it alluring.

“Hey,” Jim said softly. His voice was raspy, low.

“Good morning, ashaya.”

“How long?”

“Were you asleep?”

Jim nodded.

“Four hours, twenty three minutes, and five point two seconds.”

“That’s precise.”

“I have spent much of that time watching over you.”

“You didn’t sleep?”

“I do not currently require rest.”

The tongue again. “What do you require?”

“You,” Spock said honestly. “If you are willing.”

“You know I am.”

Spock, who had already been semi-aroused, was now fully erect as he reached for his bondmate. This time, Jim pushed Spock onto his back as he hovered over him. Jim leaned down ad covered Spock’s lips with his own. Spock opened his mouth eagerly and accepted the intrusion of Jim’s tongue. Suckled on it.

Jim moaned and straddled Spock, settling his legs on either side of Spock’s. He broke the kiss and straightened to fully sit up, pushing himself down on Spock’s cock.

Spock raised his hand to Jim’s face, joining their minds. And as he thrust into Jim, he was at peace.

****

Jim watched Spock as he made them tea and big fluffy biscuits. Earth food.

“I lived on Earth a great many years, Jim. I am well acquainted with dishes made there,” Spock had told him with amusement when Jim had expressed surprise. The biscuits would include honey butter.

“Are you sure it’s over?” Jim asked, seated at the table.

“I am certain. I no longer feel it.”

Jim yawned. “So the danger has passed?”

“Yes, ashaya. But you need more sleep.”

“No, I’m good for the moment.”

“I see the dark circles under your eyes.”

Jim shrugged. “I have been granted leave. I’ll get enough rest before…before I have to go.”

Spock nodded. “I am gratified.”  He brought the tea and biscuits to the table.

Jim stared at him. He could not deny he was afraid for Spock. And he didn’t want to leave him alone with no one to care for him. “You could come with me.”

Spock arched a brow. “And how would that work?”

“Meaning?”

“My younger self is on board the Enterprise. I assume you still share an intimate relationship with him?”

“Well.” Jim shifted. “Yeah.”

“I do not believe he will approve of me residing with the two of you on the Enterprise, no matter the circumstances of his agreement to allow you to come here.”

Jim grimaced. “Allow? I make my own choices.”

Spock smiled slightly. “Of course. Still I believe he had to be some part of the decision based on what I viewed in your mind.”

“Yeah,” Jim said softly. “Can’t say he was thrilled, but—”

“Yes, so I cannot interfere further with your relationship by coming with you, Jim. You must accept my choice in this.”

Jim sighed, licking his lips. “Okay. But I can’t stay. You know that. I have to go back.”

“I know this. As I knew it before. That you came when you did…that was more than enough.”

“I hate that you’ll be here alone.”

“It is what it is.” Spock gestured to the biscuits. “How are those?”

“Incredible. And the honey butter is great.”

Spock made a satisfied sound. “Some things do not change.”

Jim smiled. “What?”

“This was one of Jim’s favorite breakfasts,” Spock advised him.

Jim reached for Spock’s hand, his heart twisting. Spock accepted his affection with relief.

****

Spock opened the door to his younger self later that afternoon. Young Spock held himself stiffly, but to his credit, he did not avoid Spock’s gaze.

“I have come for Jim.”

“Yes,” Spock replied. “I am aware. He will be out shortly.”

Young Spock nodded. “I will wait outside.”

“If you wish.”

His young self turned away toward the door.

“Spock.”

Young Spock turned back. “Yes?”

“I know this could not have been easy for you.”

“It was not,” his counterpart agreed. “But Jim was determined that you live. As long as he was able to help. And I…”

“Yes?”

“It is hard to take offense when it is myself he wished to save,” his young counterpart whispered.

“He loves you.”

“Us.” Young Spock straightened again. “I will be outside. Please inform him.”

Spock watched his younger self depart just as Jim emerged from the back bedroom.

“Was that Spock?”

“Yes, he awaits you outside.”

Jim nodded. “Okay.” He took a step toward Spock. “You’re sure you are all right?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“I still hate that you will be alone.”

“You will always be with me, beloved. In my mind and in my heart. We can never truly be parted,” Spock explained.

“Not through time or universes,” Jim replied.

“Precisely.”

Jim gave him a soft smile and came forward to embrace him. Spock’s arms came around him tightly.

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Jim whispered, pushing his face into Spock’s neck.

“Then do not.”

Jim nodded, pulled away to softly kiss Spock’s lips, touching his fingertips to Spock’s face. Then he drew away. Held his hand up in the ta’al. “Live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life.”

****

Jim found Spock, his first officer and lover, waiting outside the Elder Spock’s house.

“Hey.”

“Captain.”

Jim put his hand on Spock’s sleeve. “I know you—”

“Do not.”

Jim nodded, his chest tightening. “Are we okay?”

“We will be.”

“Yeah?” Jim searched Spock’s gaze. “I couldn’t-I couldn’t let him die. He’s-he’s you. I’ll never just accept your dying.”

“I know. It is logical.”

“But it hurts nevertheless?”

Spock nodded. “I will get over it.”

“I’m sorry. I hate hurting you. It’s just—”

“I know, ashal-veh.”

“I love you. So much.”

“I reciprocate.” Spock touched his fingers to Jim’s. “Shall we?”

Jim took out his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise. Two to beam up.”   


End file.
